Lisa Keller
by Lotr030201
Summary: Lisa Keller, a fifteen year old girl, runs away from home. She ends up staying at the Walton home and once she's there, strange occurances begin to happen, not to mention a brother's feud between Jason and Ben. R&R please, and favorite and follow. Especially if you mean to favorite and follow. Jason/OC. Season One.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My FIRST Waltons story. Be nice! Read and Review!

First season. Set before any reunion movies and before Jason goes into the army and meets Toni. Or was it Tori? I think it was Toni (duh). Anyway. Again, be nice, read and review.

Chapter One

Lisa Keller was a simple city girl. Never really lived in the country, never really tried. Black hair, sharp green eyes, whitish skin. She wore a simple powder blue dress and black heels.

Her car stopped. She tried to start it again. Nothing happened. "What? No! Come on!" she banged her head on the wheel and it landed on the horn at one point, making her jump right out of her skin. Getting out of the car, she screamed, and kicked the wheel. Crying out in pain, she started jumping up and down and holding her foot. She stopped, and got into her car, and just sat there. She banged her head again and once again jumped at the horn. There was another horn, but it wasn't from her car. She looked around, and saw an old green truck.

"Hey," said a man. He had blonde hair and there was a dark spot on his face. Lisa looked at him. "Need some help?"

"My car broke down," Lisa explained. "Can you fix it?"

"I don't know that much about cars, but I know that there's a garage nearby. They can fix that car up pretty fast."

"Oh, wonderful." Lisa got out of her car. She walked around to the side the boy was on. "There's something on your face."

"Oh, that's nothing." The boy laughed. "That's been there ever since I was born." He held out his hand. "I'm John Boy Walton."

"Lisa Keller." Lisa took his hand and shook it. "John Boy? That's different."

"Well, I'm a junior. My Dad's name is John and everyone has called me John Boy for so long I've gotten used to it."

Lisa laughed.

"Can I give you a lift?" John Boy asked.

"Yes, please. Are there any good hotels around here?"

"Some, but they're mainly in Charlottesville or in Rockfish."

"Oh," Lisa looked down.

"But you can stay at my house. My Momma's a good cook, and I'm sure we can find you someplace to sleep."

"I don't want to intrude."

"It's alright."

```~~~LATER~~~```

They were able to get the car to the garage, and John Boy pulled up to the house. Lisa looked inside. She saw ten people inside.

"How many of you are there?" she asked. John Boy smiled.

"Seven children, two parents, two grandparents."

Lisa looked at him, amazed. "I only have a brother."

```~~~INSIDE~~~```

"Momma." John Boy said. "Momma, everybody, this is Lisa."

John Boy's mother looked at Lisa, just as everyone stopped what they were doing. His mother had red hair and a curious look on her face as she observed her. There was one little girl with pretty red hair in braided pigtails and brown wondering eyes. There was a boy a bit older with blonde hair next to her wearing a white shirt and overalls. Next to him was an older woman with silver hair and a very curious look on her face. An older man sat next to her with snow white hair and a mustache. He had the same look on his face. Next to him was a small little girl with freckles and long reddish blondish hair in pigtails. Beside her was another girl with long blonde hair and overalls. Then there was a boy with the same hair color as the girl with the pigtails and freckles. He kept looking down but sneaking glances at Lisa when he thought she wasn't looking. After him was a man that looked about the mother's age with dark hair that was turning grey. He had a friendly look on his face. _With that many people in a house I can understand why his hair is turning grey. _After that was a boy with shockingly red hair just like the youngest girl.

"Lisa," John Boy said, "This is my family. My mother, Olivia."

"Hello." Olivia said.

"Mrs. Walton." Lisa held out her hand. John Boy's mother looked at it, and then took it.

"My father, John," John Boy said.

"Hello." John Walton smiled at Lisa, and shook her hand.

"Mr. Walton." Lisa was never good around new people.

"My many siblings. The little one is Elizabeth, the one next to her is Jim-Bob, and beside them are my grandparents, Zebulun and Esther Walton,"

Esther nodded her head to the young girl. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." The grandfather said. He nodded his head. John Boy continued introducing people.

"My little sisters Erin and Mary Ellen,"

"Mary Ellen?" Lisa asked. "Beautiful name." she smiled. Mary Ellen smiled back.

"Thank you." She said. John Boy motioned to the last boy on that side.

"My brother, Jason."

Jason jumped up and stood, making the table move a bit. "Hi." He said, and turned as red as a beet. Everyone laughed as he sat down. John Boy motioned to the little red haired boy.

"And this is—"

"I'm Ben." He smiled. Everyone looked at him as Ben turned about as red as Jason and looked down.

"Nice to meet all of you." Lisa smiled.

"Momma," John Boy said. "I found Lisa on the road. Her car broke down, and now she has no way to get back home. I was wondering if she could stay here until her car is fixed."

"Where are you from, honey?" Olivia asked.

"New York." Lisa answered.

"New York? Shooey!" John Boy exclaimed, curiosity in his eyes. "What are you doing down here?"

"Vacation from the big city." Lisa lied. She had enough trouble getting away she didn't need to get sent back.

"Why would you ever want to leave there?"

"Too much hustle and bustle."

John Boy nodded and then looked at Olivia. "Can she stay here Momma? Just until her car's fixed."

"Please Momma?" Jason pleaded.

"Can she?" Ben asked.

"I guess it won't hurt anything." Olivia gave Lisa a smile. "Get down an extra plate, John Boy. Lisa, you can sit next to Jason."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." She went sit down but stopped. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Oh, you can have my room; I'll sleep in the barn." John Boy said.

"You sure? I don't want to inconvenience you guys." Lisa looked at him.

"Don't worry, it's not an inconvenience." John Boy smiled and shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

John Boy went over and grabbed a plate and some silverware as Lisa sat down next to Jason.

"Hi." He said quietly. Lisa smiled.

"Hello."

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Just make yourself at home." John Boy smiled. "If you need me, I'll be in the barn."

"Alright." Lisa said.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lisa smiled back and John Boy left the room and closed the door. Lisa opened the satchel and pulled out her journal. She sat at John Boy's desk and began to write.

_Diary,_

_Today my car broke down. I was hoping to at least get to Raleigh tonight, but I guess things took a different turn, huh? _

_I'm staying at the Walton home. They seem to be nice people. I just hope none of them really pressure me to tell them what I'm doing and why I'm so far from home. _

_There's just one more thing I'm hoping. I'm hoping my daddy don't come after me here. That housekeeper might have already told him where I was going and where I'm heading. I'm hoping Texas doesn't take that much longer to get to._

_Goodnight, diary. _

_Jusqu'alors, cher journal intime_

_Lisa Keller xoxoxoxo_

A/N: What do you guys think? Be nice! By the way the translation from French to English is "Until then, dear diary."Again, this is my VERY FIRST Waltons fanfiction. I love the show, so constructive criticism I guess could be good, but please don't be rude. I'm very sensitive. I'm guess you can say I'm like John Boy. Sorta. But if you don't like it, don't review. It's that simple. If you did, review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Lisa got up later than usual. When she woke, she looked around and forgot where she was, until she saw her satchel on the ground and saw that she was in the bed. She got up and walked over to her satchel and pulled out a green dress with flowers. She pulled out some white heels, and got dressed. Fixing her hair, she walked down the stairs.

"Well, look who's finally awake." Olivia smiled.

"About time." Esther was crocheting.

"Sorry." Lisa stopped fixing her hair. "I'm not really used to a nice bed."

Olivia looked at her. Lisa looked down. "I didn't have a real bed at home. My dad lost his job and we ran out of money. This depression's hitting everyone hard, even in New York." Lisa left the room and walked outside.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl." Olivia shook her head.

"She seems to be pretty old for as young as she is." Esther said.

```~~~OUTSIDE~~~```

Lisa walked down the steps to see everyone outside. Zeb, John, and John Boy were working in what looked like a mill, and the other kids were playing and having fun.

"Hey, Lisa."

"Hi Lisa." Both Ben and Jason said that at the same time.

"You wanna play Keep-Away with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Keep-Away?" Lisa asked.

"You know, you throw the ball and try not to let the person in the middle catch it." Jason explained.

"Oh," Lisa laughed. "We didn't call it that."

"What did you call it?" Ben asked.

"Monkey in the Middle."

"So, am I the monkey?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're in the middle, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're the monkey."

Elizabeth smiled.

"So, do you wanna play with us?" Jason asked.

"Um..."

"Please?" Ben pleaded.

"Sure. But I can't throw good." Lisa warned. The three others smiled.

"Lisa can be the monkey." Elizabeth said, and walked out of the line. Lisa smiled and stood in the middle of Ben and Jason. Jason threw the ball, and Lisa jumped up. She caught it and smirked.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Lisa snuck into the barn, and climbed up the ladder. She lay back on the hay and smiled at the smell. _There's never anything like this in the city_, she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes. The barn door opened and closed and she looked over to see Jason sitting in a chair, another chair in front of him with some paper on it, and he held his guitar. He started playing and singing. Lisa suddenly melted at his voice. She smiled. She sighed and he stopped. Lisa went wide-eyed and shrank back into the shadows.

"Who's there?" Jason asked. Lisa didn't answer. "Ben?" Lisa didn't answer. "Ben, if that's you again, I swear—" Jason looked up and saw Lisa. His face softened. "Oh, Lisa. I didn't know you were in here."

Lisa blushed. "That was really pretty."

Jason smiled. "You inspired it."

"I don't know how."

"Come on down and I'll show you." Jason leapt down and walked back over to his chair and sat down. Lisa looked over and then got onto the ladder. After climbing down a bit she jumped. Jason stood as Lisa hit the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Jason walked over and helped her up. "Here. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Jason led Lisa over to the chair and picked up the paper and the pencil. He put them on the ground and picked up his guitar and sat down. Lisa sat opposite of him. Jason held his guitar and began strumming the strings. He nodded and then began to play. He stopped. "I gotta warn you, it's not that good. And I don't have much written." Lisa shrugged.

"It's okay."

He began to play again. "_She came up on one dark night_

_My brother in tow_

_He introduced her around so everyone would know_

_Hair, as black as night_

_Skin, as white as snow_

_But the beautiful part of her is her_

_Eyes, the color of maple leaves_." He stopped and put down his guitar. Lisa looked at him.

"Well, don't stop." She said.

"That's all I got. It's not that good."

"To you. But I've never been serenaded before. To me it's beautiful."

Jason blushed. "I'm not the writer in the family. John Boy is. And whenever I try, it's not very good."

"Well, I still think it's beautiful."

Jason blushed a little deeper. Lisa smiled. "You're cute. But I think you're cuter when you blush." Jason looked down, and this time his ears turned red. Lisa giggled. The two looked at each other and Jason leaned in. Lisa's heart began to pound, and next thing she knew, Jason had closed the gap between them. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"I reckon I like that." Lisa said. Jason laughed.

"I reckon I do too." He kissed her again. Lisa kissed back.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Lisa and Jason were lying out under the stars. Lisa had her arm around his waist. Jason had his arm around her shoulders.

"The night sky is so beautiful." Lisa said. "You can never see this kind of stuff in New York."

"It's always better out here. I can't believe you've missed out on this." Jason shook his head.

"My whole life. Living in the city, you're pretty much blocked off from this, the buildings and all."

"I don't really see what John Boy sees in New York."

"New York is almost the capitol of everyone trying to make it, almost. I can understand. I write in a diary, and I can play the piano. A little."

"What do you know?"

"Well, I can do—"

"Jason, Lisa! Dinnertime!" they heard Olivia call.

"Come on. I'll help you up." Jason smiled. Lisa removed her arm, and he stood and then helped her up. The two ran back to the house, holding hands. They stopped, and walked in, trying not to make it noticeable. Mary Ellen gave them a look. Jason looked at her and sat down.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Mary Ellen shrugged.

"Nothing." She said, and then smirked. _Jason and Lisa sittin' in a tree_, she thought, _k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes...then comes Elizabeth in a baby carriage. _


End file.
